dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham Gazette: Batman Alive? Vol 1 1
At that moment, Leslie Thompkins is reopening her Community Clinic with help from several members of the Hill Gang and Blackgate fugitives. The installation of the place is going well and Leslie is only worried about the dress she is going to wear for the Robinson Ball later that night. However, it comes to her attention that some vicodin has gone missing from her supplies and soon she is forced to ask the various members of the gangs and fugitives to return the drugs. When they start blaming one another for taking the drug, tension breaks and everyone draws a firearm and aims it against each other. Leslie tries to stop the violence but her pleads are ignored. However, everyone is forced to drop their weapons when Mortimer Drake, aka The Cavalier, slashes everyone's hands with his reaper causing minor injuries but enough pain to make them drop the guns. Drake is now acting as Leslie's personal bodyguard after she saved him during the riots in Gotham and he seeks redemption by protecting her and leaving his criminal acts in the past. Later in the evening, Leslie is ready to go the Ball when Richard Grayson picks her up and they all go to the Ball together. As they arrive at the place, Spoiler watches the scene from a nearby building and realizes that every major member of the Bat-Family is arriving at the Ball. She feels a bit sad for not being one of them, but her attention is immediately changed to Nocturna, who is trying to steal from the people at the Ball. Spoiler confronts her but she is surprised when Nocturna teleports behind her to attack. Spoiler manages to dodge the attack and she activates the technology that renders her suit invisible and finally captures the villain. Tim Drake witnessed the whole scene and he isn't surprised by Spoiler's feat. He talks to her for a while and apologizes for his rudeness during their previous encounter and he also reveals that he is leaving Gotham soon. Both of them wish each other the best of luck before taking their own paths. Meanwhile at the Ball, Vicki Vale has arrived and is looking for Bruce Wayne all across the place. However, she only manages to find Wayne's adopted sons Richard and Tim, along with Commissioner Gordon's daughter, Barbara. After a while, Commissioner Gordon approaches her and tells her that it is not too pleasant to see her back in Gotham, but their conversation is interrupted by Barbara and Richard, who ask James and Vicki on a dance. While Barbara and her father get going, Vicki greets Dick after a long time and asks him about Bruce. Dick replies that he had an appointment in Monte Carlo at last minute and couldn't make it to the ball. Vicki realizes that she has just been wasting time and she decides to leave the place, but just as she is leaving, something triggers in her mind. When she is at home, Vicki starts making connections between the Batman Family and Bruce Wayne's family, linking everyone to their secret identities. In her head it all makes sense and now, she is determined to prove it all. As the night comes to an end, Millicent Mayne knows that Gotham City will endure any adversities because not only the people are willing to fight, but also because The Dark Knight has returned. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Villains * Other Characters * * * Azrael * * * Patty * Terrel Locations * ** Items * | Notes = * This is the last issue part of the Batman: Battle for the Cowl storyline. | Trivia = * As in , the date on the newspaper is incorrectly labeled as Wednesday, May 25, 2009. That day was Monday in the real world. Also, because of this, it is implied that the Battle for the Cowl storyline takes place over the course of three months. | Recommended = | Links = }}